big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Funniest Teacher/Substitute Teacher Moments
Ok so I’ve had my share of funny substitute teacher moments. Share yours! Well they don’t have to be substitute teachers. -bnb P-dog We had this sub in literacy who's name is Mrs. H. Everyone calls her "hunchback", so when someone says, "i have hunchback in spanish" you instantly know its her. anyways, she would constantly write people up to go to the office. So, one time in mid 6th grade, I was leaning on my chair, then my iPad fell on the floor. I was picking it and hunchback yelled at me in her sqeaking voice, "Hey you! Im writing you up! Go to the office!" she tells me to go to the office. i walk out of the class room and walk to the bathroom and spend the rest of the period in there, and 7 other people from my class come in, and 3 of them were "disrupting the class" when all they were doing was going through their pencil cases to get highlighters. BNB Ok so we had this substitute teacher named Ms. Panaras. So what started it off was so one of my friends asked to go to the bathroom. Then she said no. Then 10 minutes later he asked again and she sent him to the principals office. Then I really had to go to the bathroom too but I didn't want to get sent to the principals office. So I was trying to hold it in. Then she sent me to the corner and made me face the wall. So then after 40 minutes she let people go to the bathroom. A lot of people went. One of my other friends went and was in there for four minutes, which isn't a lot and she got so mad at him. Then when she was dismissing us to go the gym she held almost all of the boys in our class back 5 minute. And she said "is this what your parents raised you to do?" "Ganging up and bullying people. And she made my friend stay in for 10 extra minutes for being in the bathroom for 4 minutes. Oh yeah, I almost forgot she said "Do you know why shhhhh is so soothing? Because you heard it in your mothers womb." ComicsCreatorz (PL) So we had a substitute teacher (I was in France at this time) (Actually I've never been in France.) and the substitute didn't know how to use the teacher's computer when she tried to play a educational video. So my “friend”, Alain decided to help her, so he went on YouTube and a few seconds later played La Marseillaise (France's national anthem) in an earape version at full volume. It was funny, but I felt bad for the teacher too, and oh boy, did “Alain” get into trouble. Yoda so a teacher said sh*t when one of my classmates tried to put poop on a puppet ComicRater We once had a sub who said Donald trump was doing great as president, and boy, did commotion start that day. �� GarfieldMN I was actually gonna say the same sub teacher as P-dog! So basically Mrs or more appropriate MS.H always makes funny comments like whenever someone talked or maybe WHISPERED during quiet work time, she always walked up and said “QUESTION?!?!” so loud! Everyone starts laughing quietly and then threatens to take us up to the principals office. Also, when I tossed a note to my friend in Science (same sub) last year, she threatened me to write me up so then I stopped, then my friend tossed a note back (all the note stuff was during work time and we finished our work) and then she said to write us up and I never got in trouble! Since I take French I don’t know exactly, but when she was in the Spanish class, everyone said it was funny because she was struggling in Spanish but I don’t know Category:Community Survey